


Addicted

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something you can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> written and first posted in 2009

In the dark you don't care. You don't let all the fear, all the doubts get to you when the lights are out.

You push the thoughts of girlfriends aside, of families, of reputations.

You just let yourself fall into heat and friction, into the taste of Jensen exploding on your tongue.

You can't stay away. You tried. You tried so hard.

But his breathy moans tingle like music in your ear, the softness of his skin makes your fingers itch.

You have to taste these lips, can't stop yourself from going back to that every single night.

You're addicted.


End file.
